mint choc chips
by the giggle bug
Summary: It is three days before Kid's sixteenth birthday and it is up to him to make the perfect cake- but to what extremes will he go to get the last ingredient? I think its funny! Review please...


Mint Choc Chips

**Hello, please review, this is my first non-crossover story and it won't be very long but I hope you like it coz I have really enjoyed writing this:**

Kid POV

Finally, at last it had come- my 16th birthday. Although it wasn't *twitch* a symmetrically number, I could fit it in 8 twice and 4 four times. My birthday cake had to be perfection and I trusted no one with its making apart from me; so, a three days before the big one, I started finding recipes for a giant cake, all my friends were coming and Patti and Black Star always ate lots. I wanted something elegant, stylish and grown up…like me. At last I found what I was looking for, a mint chocolate gateaux. Gathering all the ingredients we had, I made a list of all the things we needed and headed off to the market with a bored Liz and Patti in tow.

Third POV

The trio walked down the streets, and as they walked they bought and ticked off items on the list, all that was lift was a small order for mint choc chips.

"Kid, no one will have these. Come on, let's go home and make your cake." Liz sighed.

The Shinigami replied, "No, my cake has to be perfect." So the ever faithful weapons trudged behind Kid as they tried to find the closest shop. They reached Deathbury's and asked the man at customer services where the baking section was.

He replied grottily, "I don't frickin care that you've never been here before, look yourself."

Kid gave a polite cough and pulled out his Shinigami badge.

The man gasped like a fish out of water, and shrunk back. "Sorry for my behaviour Sir. Right this way. Would you be so kind as to tell me what an esteemed Shinigami like yourself would want from our humble shop?"

Kid smirked and Liz rolled her eyes while Patti giggled at the man.

Liz POV

"So Kid," I told him, "The last thing on the list is…mint choc chips? Do they even exist?" Once again I rolled my eyes while the meister urgently asked the man, "This shop, Deathbury's is supposed to sell every item there is, right?" Kid was shaking softly from this tense moment.

"Yes. We sell every invented food item there is in Death City." Here he paused. "But we do not sell mint choc chips as they are not real, however, can I interest you in-" He was cut off as Kid used me and Liz to blow him into dust.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

Kid POV

After an emergency meeting with my father, he told me the best course of action would be to go to a specialist in baking supplies. We roamed the streets until Patti pointed out what we were looking for- "Dobby and Sons, for all your baking needs!" Smiling, we walked inside, causing a little bell to jingle.

A young voluptuous woman with long lashes asked with a slight accent, "You is here for the _special delivery_, right?" She leaned close to me, she was very pretty. "You look a bit young, how old-fourteen, fifteen?" Glancing at my suit she continued, "But you are rich…"

Liz suddenly interrupted and pushed in front of me. Scowling, she glared at the other woman. "I don't know what sort of business you run and I don't want to but do you even recognise him? He's Death the Kid, a Shinigami and his father will be told about you and your dirty illegal business!" She grabbed Patti and me by the collar and she dragged us out; but only after the woman winked and slipped a business card into my back pocket. My eyes widened as she smiled as I was dragged out on my butt.

Third Person POV

By now it was almost dark and they had to return to Gallows Manor. While walking down an alley way, Liz found a relatively normal looking baking shop. The trio entered, Liz wary, Kid hopeful and Patti…well, being Patti. An old man was mixing a bowl of dough when the team walked in and glanced up at them before putting down his bowl. "Hello. How may I be of service to you?" The man bowed his head.

Kid decided to take the lead. "I was wondering- do you by any chance sell mint choc chips?"

The man raised a thick eyebrow, suspicious of a prank. "I hope you aren't another of them rowdy youths, boy- I'm warning you, if you are here to cause trouble, asking for things that don't exist with your semi dressed sidekicks (Liz blushed) then I suggest you leave as although I'm old, I graduated as the best scythe in the DWMA back in 1973!"

The reaper thought about saying something then bit his tongue. "No sir, we are genuinely looking for these items for my birthday cake."

"Oh. Well, they don't exist but I can make you a batch if you wish."

"Yes please, will they be done by tomorrow? I'm having a large party, you see."

"Of course, but it won't be cheap."

"Money is not an issue. I'll be here at eight."

"Good bye."

The Shinigami and his weapons left the shop and the old man started making the sought after mint choc chips. It was hard work, making them, as the first batch went runny because of the mint and the second went gloopy. Finally the third batch was made, but the old man frowned, the boy had said a large party so he made a fourth batch as well.

Kid POV

"Come on Liz, we need to get there at eight sharp, otherwise my inner symmetry will be thrown off, WAKE UP!" I dragged her and Patti out, like Liz did yesterday. Revenge is sweet…

We arrived there on time and the man smiled even though he looked like he hadn't slept a wink last night.

He asked me, "So, sir, how much do you want-of the mint choc chips?"

"4" I said decisively. I could already see the beautiful cake in my mind.

"4 what? Pounds, ounces, 100 gram, 4 what?"

Mildly confused I retorted, "Oh no, I only want four mint chocolate chips, one for each corner."

The man slowly turned scarlet and spluttered, "I spent all night slaving away- to make four measly chocolate chips, Aargh."

I took a step back and grinned sheepishly, "Symmetry?"

Third Person POV

That did it, he transformed his arm into a scythe and killed Kid, and Liz and Patti for good measure too before mugging him and taking his money, the end…

**What did you think. Nice? Please review and if I get 35 reviews I will make a sequeal where Kid is resurrected and they have his birthday party. Please review…**

**Giggle**

**xxx**


End file.
